halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant/Archive 21
IRC Hey, I was also wanting to tell you about the IRC. Ajax has banned me from it and every time I try to log on he kicks me out. First off, I didn't deserve the ban and second, it's been at least three months since he did it. It's kind of unfair. I request that you, being a beurocrat, make him stop kicking me out. If you'd like, I can also show you the entire logs from when I was banned, perhaps they will show you that Ajax 013 may not be fit to run the IRC. I reccomend a more responsible admin. Get back to me, FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I also wanted to ask: who are you forwarding that information to? FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Uh, what exactly were you guys going to do with it? FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 05:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I would like to point out that the ban was for insulting various memebers oh #halo-fanon. I don't think asking anyone to unban M&T will happen now after what happened last night at #Halopedia. Love is Noise Love is these blues 07:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, according to the entire conversation I have here. I was insulted first and tried to shrug it off with jokes. When ONI and the others didn't stop, I got serious. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 19:29, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Appreciate Thanks for the info. Like I said in my original message, I was aware it would be considered sockpuppetry. However, would its still be considered sockpuppetry if I did create a new account and allowed my previous account to be blocked? Which I have no problem with. I'm sorry for this prolonged conversation on this topic, I just want to be sure. Meat & Taters is being needlessly harrassed Yeah, sorry about speaking for Meat and Taters, but SPARTAN-118 and ODST Joshie won't leave him alone on this page: User talk: Meat and Taters/My Diary ~Remember Kids: Stalker forms pounce; but, ranged forms sting like no tomorrow. Got Your Message I might be on G-Chat tonight, but I can't make any promises right now. Glad to hear that you're making progress, it'd be great if you could send me whatever you've got. I'm very close to finishing that scene (not terribly near the end but right at a point where things should flow pretty smoothly). I'll send you the completed scene once it's complete. Re: HFFW Templates For starters, I just thought it'd be a good idea to add it where we can change what year and number of the awards it is; leaving it alone, we were gonna have to make a new one every SINGLE year, which is a slightly ridiculous plan if you ask me. As for the standardization of the other templates, I just thought it might be a good idea, but I've changed my mind now and I'm gonna fix them back to the multiple sub-templates, plus year/number addition. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Exceptions Thanks for the information. I know its not wise to sockpuppet accounts, however I read on the sockpuppets info page that there are a few exceptions to it. It states that a user can create a new account as long as they post a message on their old account informing that they have moved on to a new account. So would that be okay? If not, I'm willing to accept having my old account blocked so I can create a new one. I'm apologize for dragging on this topic, I just want to be absolutely sure. Message me back when you have the time. A Little Clarification of Rules and some other stuff Appreciation I'll take your word on that. Thanks for taking your time to answer my questions. I was really hoping that there would be a simpler way to create a new account. Maybe sometime I'll try to ask several other administrators and see if I can get their approval so there wouldn't be any controversy or at least no flaming. But I'll just wait for now. Rule Clarification Writing's coming okay... I've returned to that one scene and I've got a bunch of tests this week, so it's coming pretty slowly and I'm kinda taking a break and working on some articles. Hopefully I'll be able to get cracking again this weekend. (I probably won't get a whole lot of writing done until school lets out on the 2nd of June; up until then I'm kind of swamped with studying) Your UNSCDF stuff Question regarding bulletproof armor B-Type Blood Cells I fixed that part you told me about on my Hespians article. I changed it to P-Type, since they were discovered to be microscopic parasites. And since your the awesome medical student, I wanna clear it with you. Will you please answer the above question soon ? Behavior on #halo-fanon Email You Need to Answer; Check Now --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:10, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Copy & Pasting New Environments Hey, I was just on the newly updated updated Mass Effect 2 site and I pulled a bunch of the environment concept arts off of it. Are there any planets/locations for Galactic Era you've been thinking about? If so, I've got a couple of city pictures, a pretty generic-looking space station, and some that seem to take place in more natural areas. Unfortunately, none really suit Dashan's atmosphere, but there might be other uses for them. BR55DM-R I don't know if you'd be interested, but I was playing with images the other day, and made what I'm approximating to be the description of the BR55DM-R Battle Rifle. Tell me if its meh worthy. Thank you. I'd be glad to help if I can. Dextro-Amino Acids Sorry to bother you, but would you happen to know a little about dextro-amino acids and how they affect life and ecology in contrast to levo-amino acids? Or do you at least know a link to something where I can find the info I need, cos I've looked through wikipedia and can't find anything. Thanks for trying. I'll do a little more looking, if I can't find what I want, I'll just skip it or pull a turian/quarian :P Cell QX518-I53PR Do you have any advice to improve this article? -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 06:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, Thanks. I guess my problem is applying current technological limits to the world more than 500 years in the future. I will, however, keep your advice in mind. -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 18:50, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Could it be possible to attach the NGF proteins to a virus such as HTLV-1 or some other such virus that affects the nerves? I do know that E. Coli bacteria are used to insert new DNA in to plant cells. Could this theoretically be done with proteins? -- Maslab: I have become everything we once were 21:25, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Myrmidon Detachment I was wondering if I could add my S-IIIs as Myrmidon trainers. Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 20:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, Thanks! The 3 are: Lietenant or Lt.Cmdr.Joshua-G024: He is cold and calculated, but hates losing men under his command, and so make sures everyone looks after everyone's back. Lt.Amy-G094: Similar as Josh, but is more light hearted and is friendlier to the trainess. LT.j.g Maria-G173: Light hearted, a Crack Sniper, keeps moral high by pranking Josh. Warm Regards; SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 21:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) In response to you wondering if I had more Characters for Myrmidon, do you take SPARTAN-IIs? More accuratly, SPARTAN-II Class II's? Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 15:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Fair enough, as for SPARTAN-IIIs I have a few more. Lt.Colin-G092, became a demolitions expert, and teaches his trainiess to respect explosive's. Cmdr John-G173 A natural team leader, became Gamma's unoffical leader. Teaches his squad leaders to look out for their men. Lt.Cmdr Clara-G235 A pilot, who taught herself to fly after a pilot was killed on a mission, and has been flying ever since. If you want me to change anything, let me know, Regards; SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 16:29, 14 June 2009 (UTC) RP: Beyond Veil's Azure Hey is it alright if i joined in? Just tell me what to do and ill try to do it Message me if its alright. Byes My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Hi there Relemtless. I got your message. Yeah i would like to contribute characters to the Myrmidon Detachment. Just tell me what I need to do and Ill start on it. Message me. My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Hey while you're at it can read my article on my SPARTAN? Tell me what you think of it. Its my first and I would to get some comments on it. Thanks. Tell me if you accept my request. byes My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? . Myrmidons Perhaps... haven't really checked on them in a while. lol. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 00:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I ask of nothing in return. :) -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 00:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Not often these days... -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 05:07, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I'm on right now, but your status says that you're busy. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 19:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Wanting to know Hey Relentless. Its me. I just wanted to know, Is it possible for a SPARTAN to be a Captain? Like just have command of several ships. Tell me when you get this message. My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? Gmail Hey man, just wanted to let you know that I may be unavailable to chat for a few days due to some minor personal issues. This is not a definite warning, and I'm hoping to be able to talk tonight, but I just felt that it was only fair to warn you. That aside, before we get into writing for it we should definitely work out some sort of outline for the Dashan battle. P.S. Thanks for doing Redmond's page for me, I'd probably never have gotten around to doing it on my own. I did a stupid thing i thing and i need help Hey Relentless. Its me. I did a stupid thing and i need your help. I thought my comp remembered my password so i logged out. And then it didnt have and i dont remember the password. So i made another account with an email. Its Another Poetic Spartan and can you tell me how to put my new account as the owner of my articles. If u dont know, ill go to edit and put my name and you can just delete my account. Tell me. --Another Poetic Spartan 02:59, 23 June 2009 (UTC)